


Lost Without Mine

by Trista_zevkia



Series: Cracking the Comments [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was it Sherlock said he'd be lost without? Does it really matter since John will always be the one filling in that role?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Without Mine

"Of course!" Sherlock shouted, jumping to his feet. Rather, he would have jumped to his feet, but with his legs still shackled together he sort of forced himself to nosedive at the bed.

From behind Sherlock came a dark chuckle. "I take it I cleared out your mind enough for you to see the solution?" 

"It's obvious!" Sherlock turned his head out of the bed so he could breathe and reply. "The brother-in-law did it with two coconuts and an African Swallow." 

"That's good, Sherlock. But how do you propose telling Lestrade?" 

Sherlock took a moment to consider. His faceplant had left his arse in the air, and his hands were still tied together from the elbow down. His lack of clothing also meant his phone wasn't on him at the moment. 

"You could text him for me?" 

"Why would I do that?" John asked with a teasing calmness. 

"Otherwise you'd have to untie me, and I can hear your cock dripping back there." 

John went silent, trying to decide if he should be offended or not. 

"Please, John? I've just had a mind-clearing orgasm and I'm ready to give you one." 

"Oh, you'll just make me come by being you?" John snorted, but moved around. He set Sherlock's phone on the bed beside him, so Sherlock could see that it was calling Lestrade. John then slid his cock into the hole he'd been teasing for an eternity now. Crooking his hips, John hit Sherlock's prostate just as Lestrade answered. 

"Sherlock? Are you all right? Why are you calling instead of texting?" 

"He's fine, Greg." John answered as if his voice didn't have any knowledge of what his cock was doing. "He just had something he wanted to tell you." 

"The, the killer!" Sherlock's voice hit a new note as a particularly good thrust caught his prostate. 

"Yes, you usually call or text to tell me who the killer is." Lestrade helpfully prompted. 

"Brother John!" 

"Actually his name was Sampson." 

"No, in-law, brother law." 

"How did the brother-in-law kill him then?" Greg's voice held a note of suspicion, as he'd have to be dumber than Sherlock thought Anderson was to not know something was going on. 

"Swallows." 

"Swallows? I don't care if John swallows..." Greg made a hiccupping startled noise. "You and John are having sex right now, aren't you?" 

Sherlock's keening reply was more for John, who'd just taken Sherlock's cock in hand as he pounded into Sherlock's plush arse. 

"You couldn't wait until John finished before you called to solve the case! Just call me back when you're done." 

There was a moment before the disconnect tone sounded, but nobody heard it. John only heard the slap of his skin against Sherlock's until Sherlock screamed his name. Full of pride at making Sherlock come twice before he'd gotten off, John let his body take over until he filled Sherlock. 

Floating back into awareness, John really wanted to stay where he was forever, but practicality won out. He slid off of Sherlock's red and raw back, so he could untie his lover's hands. 

Sherlock rolled onto his back, hissing where the phone dug into his back. 

"To answer your earlier question, you did a fantastic job of clearing my head so I could find the solution to this case." 

"You're welcome." John's reply was muzzled as he was ready for sleep. 

"It's as I always say; I'd be lost without my flogger." Sherlock felt he deserved the soft punch that comment got him, and John's giggle. 


End file.
